Demon's Blood
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: Complete Sequel to Reunion. The demon is ready to take the Portal. Can Raven be saved? Or is the time of man over? Or does it take a love that has been nursed in Raven's heart to save the world? NOT a RobRae story!
1. Dreamscape

Demon's Blood

Chap. 1

Dreamscape

_The dead city was all around. The buildings stank of death and decay. No signs of life could be seen. No birds sang, no cars roamed the streets, nothing. The only thing that seemed to give impressions of life was the multitude of statues that littered the streets. But there was a tragic irony in it; for once those statues had been the inhabitants of the city; people who had laughed and worked and lived within it. Now, they were gone, victims of the evil that had ravaged not only their city, but the world around them. Nowhere was this more evident then in the area of Titans Tower. This proud building, home to the city's guardians, was in ruins. Around was littered the stone bodies of its guardians, the Teen Titans and the WILDB.R.A.T.S. The fearless Robin, innocent Starfire, intelligent Neuron, guileless Bartman, powerful Cyborg, jovial Beast Boy, sarcastic Heatstrike, nervous Whimpernel, curious Polar, even the immortals Nightstalker and Lightweaver, blessed by the darkest shadow and the purest lights who had yet found joy with one another, had not been able to withstand the evil. But they were not alone on the island. One being stood with them, looking and staring at the stone forms of those who had been her friends, who through her, had been brought into torment and darkness._

_Raven stood there alone, on the broken isle, seeing the horror of what her friends had become. Tears ran down her face, as she tried to avert her gaze from it. But she did not weep just for them, no. She also wept for herself, for this place was not yet real, but it could be. It was a future that she had seen, and one that she had helped to write. "This can't happen," she sobbed over and over. "It can't." But they were words that had less and less meaning each time she said them. For what could she do to avoid this? It was her destiny, which had been prophesied from the day she had been born. This was the final chapter in the life of the daughter of the demon. As she looked at the figure of the Nightstalker, she remembered his words to her; that nothing was in stone, that her destiny was only what could be. He had always been so hopeful about her, refusing to give up, trying to give as much of a joyful life as he could. For he had joy in life, despite his dark lineage, so he refused to accept that she could not have it. "You were wrong Brett." She whispered, as she ran her fingers over his stone face. "You were wrong about me."_

_Suddenly, she heard movement behind. Slowly she turned; to face the massive form of the one being she feared more then any other. Looking down, her father spoke to her. "You cannot avoid this Raven. This world is your creation, your gift to me, as my power was a gift to you." "I never wanted this!" Raven screamed. "I never wanted the power! I never wanted you!" His eyes gleamed as he replied, "That does not matter now. The time is upon us, and soon your destiny and mine will be realized." The eyes on his forehead glowed, as his power shot down and enveloped his daughter. As the energy crackled around her, Raven could feel his power flow into her, change her. She struggled to resist, but the power was unavoidable. More and more she began to realize the power her father held was infinite, his command of it a force like none that ever been before. Slowly, Raven stopped struggling and began to embrace the darkness around her….._

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, as she woke up from the nightmare. Breathing hard, Raven sat up, her body glistening with fear and sweat. The dream had been so real this time. She had had it every night for a week now. Each night it became more and more real, more and more powerful. But that was not what scared her the most. What scared her was that despite it all, she had begun to fear the dream less…. and welcome it more. "What am I going to do?" she whispered in the night, as though someone would answer. But no one did, and Raven was left alone in the dark, to ponder and fear the day that seemed to be coming closer with each hour.


	2. Truth's Pain

Chap. 2

Truth's Pain

"Breakfast time!" Beast Boy yelled, as he slammed down the plates in front of his companions. Almost at once, they began to dig in, but within moments, they realized their mistake. "Tofu sausage?" Bart breathed, spitting out the food. "Dude, that is such a contradiction." "Just once, can't you make stuff we all want to eat?" Cyborg muttered. A gentle laugh came form the other side of the table, where Brett and Sara sat. "You know it's not that bad." Sara replied, as she ate her meal. "Besides, given all the meat you guys eat, you'll probably start getting a heart attack soon." "Oh come on," Milhouse snapped. "This is worse then the breakfast food at school. And they were made of gym mats!" "But then why did you eat them?" asked Starfire.

As Milhouse attempted to answer that question, Brett smiled and took a drink of his coffee. But moments later, he spit it out. "SOY COFFEE!" he sputtered in amazement and horror. "You actually made SOY COFFEE!" "Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "Do you know how many animals die because of habitat destruction for coffee beans?" Brett stared at him for a moment, then threw up his hands and said, "That does it. I'm gonna go find an animal, kill it, deep-fry it, and THAT will breakfast!" "Hey, could ya not bring back some bug like last time!" Cyborg yelled as Brett walked out of the room. "Honey, just get some real coffee!" Sara yelled, as her husband left the room.

The bat walked the corridors, so eager to achieve his goal, that he didn't see anything in front of him. Of course, that wasn't too hard to believe; he loved getting under Beast Boy's skin like this. It was just another chance for him to act like something he never got to be; another guy in an outfit of misfits. He'd been leader of the Elementals for so long, he'd forgotten what it felt like. But now that he was in the BRATS, he'd been able to let Bart be leader, and just be second-in-command. It was a pleasant thought for him, one so pleasant, it made him forget where he was going, and he walked right into Raven. It was only a slight bump, but it instantly killed the bat's good feeling. Raven continued to walk on, as though nothing had happened. But the bat's instincts, which had guided him through five centuries, told him all was not as it seemed. He knew that with Raven, subtlety was usually required, but he had a feeling that this time she could not hide anything, so he would be as the same. With that in mind, he called out to her. She paused, and turned to face him. Though much of her face was hidden within her hood, Brett saw enough to justify his thinking.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. "Fine." "Well, it's just that you look pale, even for you." "N-no," Raven muttered. "Everything's fine." But Brett was more perceptive. He knew that if this was going to amount to anything, he would have to be direct. "Then why are you chewing your hair?" Raven looked down, and realized that she had indeed, been chewing on of her bangs that had fallen into her mouth. "Something's wrong, and I think both of us know what it is. It's been wrong since your birthday, and hiding it is not going to make it any better." Brett paused for a moment, allowing his words to soak in, and then spoke the question that he already knew the answer to in his soul, but had to ask, "He's getting stronger isn't he?"

For a moment, they both stood still, neither moving, neither speaking. Then, Raven leaned against the wall, and in a broken voice, began to speak. "I-I keep having dreams… I keep seeing the future, or what the future could be…the vision that Slade showed me…. he tries to take me… and every time I wake up….. I-I want him to, more and more." She began to shudder, and Brett realized the extent of her fear. It pained him, to see her like this. Even in the hardest times, Terra, Malichor, Slade's return, he had not seen her like this. She had been stripped of most of her emotional armor, and what was left barely keeping her together. Slowly, he walked over to her, his very steps seeming to echo his feelings of concern. Reaching up, he pulled back her hood, revealing her drooping head. Gently, he reached under her chin, pulling her face up and seeing her tearing eyes. Looking right into them, he said, "We need to tell the others." But even as fearful as she was, Raven shook her head. "I can't." she whispered. "Why?" he asked. "They'll think I'm a monster. They'll hate me." "Raven, if you were a monster, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would have destroyed the world long ago." "Brett, please. I can't let them know what I am, what's happening to me." "Raven, sooner or later, they're going to know. They'll try to save you, not condemn you." "You wanted to kill me at first, remember?" "I was wrong then. I didn't know you. But that's not important. You have to do this, Rae. They're your friends, why are you so afraid of them?"

Raven back away, her face a mass of confusion. "I'm not afraid of them." She whispered. "Then why haven't you told them about yourself?" Brett pressed on. "I'm one of the only ones here who know the truth, and you didn't even tell me that. I learned it from old books. It's this secrecy that's helping him win Rae, don't you understand? You've never really relied on anyone but yourself. Now, you're up against something that's more then you can handle, and you can't ask for help because you don't know how to ask for it." Raven shook her head. "I-I was going to come to you." "Raven, I'm not enough. I'm only one man. I cannot face down this evil by myself."

"I've kept your secret from a long time now. I've kept it from my team, from my family, and from my wife. My wife, who died in my arms, and was given back to me. My wife, for whom I would throw down everything that I am. I have to lie to her for you, and it pains me more then anything. But it's not because she is my wife. It's because she sees it too. Sara sees how you've become since this started. She may not know how bad it's getting like I do, but she doesn't need to. All she sees is that her friend is in great pain, and that she could help, if she knew how. Sara still feels horrible about the things she said to you and she wants to make amends. She comes to me almost every day, and asks what's wrong, and how she can help. And everyday, I have to tell her nothing, when I know everything. It hurts, Rae, because she wants to help you and neither of us can let her."

He finished then, the words echoing his frustrations that had been carried along with him for months. Brett would have felt relieved to have finally expunged them, but he did not. Instead he felt more sorrow, because his words had cut her right to the bone. Her tears were a river now, flowing down her face. She sank to the floor, her fears finally overwhelming her. She knelt there, sobbing silently, because she knew no other way to weep. It was perhaps seeing that silence, or perhaps the fatherly instincts that had guided him to help all the children he been given charge of, except his own, that caused Brett's next actions. He knelt down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He drew her to his chest and let her pour her tears onto him. "I hate him." she whispered, as her tears fell down her face and onto his, like a bitter shower. "I hate what he did to me, I hate what he makes me do to you, to all of you." Brett did not speak; he only held her there, and stroked her hair, gently hushing her tears.

Finally, after almost an hour, she stopped crying. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she pulled away from Brett, and began to gather herself. The bat sat silently, seemingly lost within his thoughts. Finally, he spoke, "There might be a way." Raven turned towards him and he continued. "Tonight, I'll go to your room when you sleep. If the dream comes, I'll enter your mind, and I'll try to help you fight it. But even if that works Rae, it won't stop him forever. If it works, we go to the others tomorrow and we tell them everything." Slowly, she nodded her agreement. Brett stood up then, and said, "I won't let him get you Raven, even if I can't kill him. I promise you, what happened in that vision is something I will never let happen."


	3. What Dreams May Come

Chap. 3

What Dreams May Come

_That night, 11:00 pm._

"Oh man, what a day." Sara sighed, as she threw her goo splattered jacket onto the bed. "What can't we ever fight Plasmus without getting drenched?" Brett asked, his clothes equally ruined. "Um, because he's a giant walking pile of biological goo?" Sara answered. "See, that's what I love about our marriage. The wonderful obviousness." Brett said. Sara smiled and said, "Hey, I could not be here at all you know." "Must you always say that?" "Hey, when you come up with a good comeback, I'll stop, ok?" As the fox pulled off the rest of her ruined clothes and changed into some sweatpants and an old tee shirt, she asked, "It's late, you coming to bed?" "Actually yes, but not here." "What do you mean, not here? Is there something else you should tell me Brett, before I beat it out of you?" "No dear, of course not. Raven just asked me to sleep in her room tonight."

Sara paused at that, and said, "You know that doesn't really give me any confidence." "Look, she's just been having some bad dreams, is all." "Is that all it's been? Gee I would have thought you could have told me that." Brett sighed, and said, "Sara, can we please not do this tonight?" "Then tell me something!" Sara yelled, whirling around to face her husband. "Something hasn't been right with her since her birthday. I've tried to find out what it is, but she's too guarded to tell anyone. So I think, gee Brett's pretty close with her, maybe he can tell me. But no, he just says the same thing she does. Now you tell me she's just having bad dreams. Brett, I know who Raven is, just as well as you do. I've got a pretty good idea what 'bad dreams' means."

She looked at Brett hard then, as if daring him to tell her she was wrong. Finally, he dropped his head and replied, "You're right. She can't deal with it for much longer." "Then let's help her." Sara pleaded. But Brett shook his head. "Sara, she won't tell them, even now. She made me promise not to tell anyone. Raven is terrified that they'll think of her as a monster, and she doesn't want to be remembered like that if…." "But this is just making it harder." Sara swore. "If she would just tell the others…" "Yeah, but then how come neither one of us has told them anything?" Brett asked. "Let's be honest Sara, we've both been in this sort of thing before. We're both monsters, and we know how hard it is to admit that." "We accept that." she argued. "I accepted it, and so have you." "But we've never really been alone. We've had the Elementals, each other. Raven hasn't had anyone like her for her whole life. She doesn't know how to share it or accept it, because no one's been around to show her the way, and now it may be too late."

Sara sank back down onto the bed, her mind frantically searching for a rebuttal. But she couldn't find one, and finally she asked one final question, "Do you love her?" "What?" asked Brett, completely surprised by the question. "Calm down, I don't me like you and me. Even I have that much faith in you. But do you love her…. like we… could have loved him?" Brett stood silent for a moment, still caught off guard by the question. He began to think about everything that had happened with Raven since he had known her. He remembered how he had felt in the beginning when she had been no more then the daughter of the demon. Then, how she had begun to change that view as she had gotten to know her. He also remembered how she had put on that mask of the dark loner girl, and how he had known the weight of that kind of mask well. When Malichor had come, the dragon had cracked that mask, and Brett had seen the scared little girl behind it.

He also remembered the burning rage that flowed through him when Malichor had betrayed her. The brief moment of contentment he'd felt in the caves, knowing that he had saved her before Trigon had taken over his body. But most of all, he remembered the girl who had cried into his arms. "I think I do." he replied. "I really think I do." Sara reached over and took his face in her hands. "What would you do to save her?" "Whatever I had to." He answered. Sara smiled and said, "I hope you mean that. Now get out, before I decide to come with you."

Raven paced around in her room, unable to sleep. In truth, she was afraid to. Even with Brett's plan, she didn't know how much faith she had in it. Frankly, she felt bad enough getting him involved in something this dangerous. He might be powerful but her father had broken worlds with his bare hands. What chance could he possibly have? She would have thought of more depressing reasons, but then there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she saw Brett standing outside with a blanket and pillow. "So, do we do each other's hair, or do you want talk about the hot movie stars?" he asked. "Huh?" she replied, having been too worried to understand the joke. Shaking his head, Brett said, "I have got to do something about you after this is over."

As he entered the room, Raven shut the door and murmured, "I just hope we get to over." She thought she had been too quiet for him to hear, but she forgot about Brett's powerful ears. "You know, I'm trying to be confident here." he said, as he threw the pillow and blanket down on her desk chair. "Sorry, I'm just …. worried." Raven replied. "I know." Brett answered. "But if I'm crazy enough to think this could work, maybe you should too." Raven nodded, as she hung up her cloak, removed her boots, and climbed into her bed. As she pulled the covers up, she laid back down and sighed, "I don't know how I'm gonna sleep, though. Every time I close my eyes, I can see him…" "Well, if you want, I could use an ancient nerve hold and knock you out." Brett offered. "I'll pass." "Well," he began, twiddling his fingers a bit shyly, "if you don't want that, I could, well, sing something, I guess."

Even as worried as she was, Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm past that point." "Oh? I don't recall that being a common practice in Azarath." said Brett as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Look, you're scared, and if we're going to get through this, you have to sleep. It can't hurt to try, and besides, if no one ever did this for you, it might work." Raven seemed to consider this, and said, "Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Just no Brittany ok?" "Wouldn't dream of it. Actually, I used to do this with Jeremy when he wouldn't fall asleep." Brett cleared his throat and began to sing in a surprisingly sweet tenor voice.

_Moonlight streams through windowpanes_

_The daylight's done and gone away_

_Shadows grow on your room_

_Scary things begin to bloom_

_No need to hide and want the light_

_Someone's here to protect this night_

_I'll be near, to chase away fear_

_So sleep now and dream, till tomorrow_

_Sleep now and dream, till tomorrow_

"That's.. really…pretty." Raven yawned, as she hit the pillow moments later.Smiling, Brett said, "Works every time." Gently, he pulled the covers up over her sleeping form and then sat back down in the chair to wait. He doubted he had long.

Sadly, Brett's thoughts proved right. In less then an hour the dream had Raven in its grasp. She began to writhe under the covers, and let out cries of fear. Brett watched all of it silently, the anguish he felt at seeing it unapparent on his placid face. He knew that he had to wait. He needed to enter at just the right moment, when Raven was corrupted. If he could halt that in the dream, Trigon's hold on her would weaken slightly, according to the tomes he had studied. That would allow him an opening to attack. As he mulled over his plan, Raven let out another cry. Slowly, Brett reached out his and placed on her forehead, searching for the pulse of the dream. It was a technique that had to be done; if he did not find that dream-pulse, then he risked damaging her subconscious and possibly opening her to her father. Diligently, he searched for it. Finally he felt it.

_Bam-Bah_

_Bam-Bah_

It felt just like a human pulse. And now that he had found it, Brett knew it was time. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on that rhythm. Ignoring everything else around him, the room and its surroundings began to fade away, until he could only hear that pulse. Using it as an anchor, Brett let go of his mind, feeling himself leave his body. For an instant, he could see himself, his hand on Raven's head. Then, he was sucked down a dark tunnel, as the cries of birds filled his ears….

_"I never wanted you!" Raven cried out to her father, as she had done countless times before. And as before, her father said it was too late. As before, his power shot down towards her, ready to corrupt. But this time, it did not reach her. The blade of a sword appeared in front of her, deflecting the power. Slowly, the blue-armored figure holding that sword appeared. "Brett, it worked!" Raven cried out. "Of course." The Nightstalker replied matter-of-factly. Trigon roared, "Who dares undermine the will of Trigon the Terrible!" "The Nightstalker, Knight of Shadows!" was his reply. The demon sneered and said, "You again? You may have kept me from your body but do you truly think you can keep my daughter from her destiny?" "With my life!" The bat cried, as he let loose a barrage of the shadowfire. The dark flame slammed into Trigon, knocking his giant form down. As the demon cradled his burned form, the Elemental grabbed Raven's hand and said, "Come on." The two began to run, knowing that Trigon would recover soon. However, they did not predict how soon. Beams of power shot into the ground in front of them, halting their flight. They whipped around to see the form of Trigon rising up. "Did you think that would stop me!" he laughed. "Raven, get out of here! I'll deal with him." said Brett, brandishing his sword. "No, he's my father, I should help…" "The best way you can help is to stay out of his hands. Now run!" Raven paused a moment longer, then finally ran off. Nightstalker watched her run for a moment, then turned back to Trigon. _

"_It's just you and me now, ugly." He spoke, his words echoing across the empty sky. "You're going back to the Hell you were damned to." Trigon said nothing, as he fired off a burst of his power at the Knight. But while Trigon had power, his foe had centuries of experience and much greater speed and agility. Nightstalker dodged the blast effortlessly, and began to hop from broken building to broken building, gaining height with each leap. Finally, he was able to grab hold of Trigon's belt. The demon attempted to swat him, but the bat dodged the giant hands and actually managed to swing onto one of Trigon's arms. Nightstalker ran up the length of the arm, then leapt off at the shoulder. His cape fluttered for a moment, then hardened into a pair of wings. Gliding in front of the demon's face, he blasted the shadowfire directly into Trigon's eyes. He roared and pain, and grasped his face, as the bat flew to the ground. Sheathing his wings and sword, the Knight cried out, "I expected more then this!"_

_But then, Trigon pulled an unexpected move. He began to shrink rapidly, until he was the size of a man. Standing up, he opened his eyes and motioned for the bat to attack. 'Stalker responded instantly, charging the demon with a wild battle cry. He let loose with a flurry of blows, but now his speed was equaled. For every blow that Nightstalker through, Trigon deflected it. Finally, Trigon landed a single blow, that blew the Knight back ten feet. He finally stopped after hitting a slab of stone. As the Elemental slowly rose to his feet, Trigon let loose with another blast of his power. It struck the bat head-on driving him further into the rock. As Trigon intensified the blast, his foe's armor began to burn away._

In the real world, Brett's face began to blister. Burn marks appeared on his hands.

_Finally, Trigon stopped. He walked over to the rock, with the confidence of one who has already won the battle. When he reached it, he saw that his blast had driven his foe in about three feet. Grinning maliciously, he pulled Nightstalker's limp form out of it. The demon laughed at what his power had accomplished. The bat's armor had been almost completely destroyed. From head to waist, there was nothing. The arms and legs had survived, but the hands were now bare of weapons. "Did you honestly believe you had a chance!" Trigon sneered, staring right into Brett's burned face. The bat was near unconscious from the heat; he could barely speak. Trigon then called out, "Raven! I have your guardian! But I don't think he can help you anymore. Maybe I should just make sure." His hand began to glow with his power, as he brought it closer to the bat's face. "Perhaps, we are more alike then you think daughter." He said. "After all, I would let others die to save myself." At that, Brett brought his head up a bit and tried to speak. "D-Don't.." he began, but then Trigon shoved his hand right into the bat's face. He screamed out in pain as his flesh burned, with Trigon's laugh surrounding him._

Huge burn marks appeared on Brett's face. Clumps of fur fell to the bed. Yet he would not relinquish his hold.

_After a seeming eternity, Trigon removed his hand. "Will you save this creature, daughter?" he called out. Seeing nothing, he began to place his hand back onto Brett's face. But suddenly, his hand was covered in black energy that pulled it away. Smiling, he turned to see his daughter standing behind. "I won't let you hurt him." She cried. Dropping Brett's lifeless form, Trigon turned to his daughter. "This will be your last act of good." He sneered. He flexed the hand covered in energy, and suddenly Raven was enveloped in her own power. It rose her up and took her over to her father. "Did you forget who gave you your power?" Trigon asked. As the struggling Raven was brought before him, he said, "It is time for my investment to be returned to me." The black energy moved away from her face, and Trigon slammed his hand down onto her forehead, smashing her chakra. The power flowed from him into her as Raven soundlessly screamed._

_Slowly, Brett shook his head. He had to get up, had to protect her. He dragged his wounded body up, clutching his burned chest. But then he saw something that made him forget about the pain. "NOOOOOOO!" he howled, as he ran forth, mindless of the pain, running with it now. He slammed his body into Trigon, breaking the hold. Raven fell to the side limp as a rag. Brett forced the demon up and pinning him to the ground began to pound the monster. As his fists rose and fell, he could be heard screaming, "Never take her, never take her!" So intent was he, that he did not hear the movement behind him, did not hear the sound of energy being gathered until it was too late. He was hit from behind, his wounded body able to take no more. He collapsed next to Trigon, no longer able to move. For a moment, he let the pain overwhelm him. Then he heard laughter, a dark demonic sound that chilled him to the bone. Then Trigon laughed with her._

With a burst of blackness, Brett was hurled away from Raven. He collapsed to the floor unconscious, his wounds overpowering him. His body began to heal itself, but as the wounds closed, a dark cloud rose from Raven's bed. Suddenly, all the windows in the room shattered, and the cloud drifted out.

The moon shone down over Titans Tower, as did the stars. But then, they vanished as if hidden by a dark veil. Only a few people saw this, but they were filled with dread at the sight of it. They were right to be. Soon, their world would be the same black wasteland.


	4. At Dark Noon

Chap. 4

At Dark Noon

"Uhhh." "Hey, I think he's waking up." "Brett, come on, we need you." Something shook him, as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw a couple of faces slowly come into focus. "Bart? Sara?" "Well, at least you don't have brain damage." Bart replied, as he and Sara helped the bat to his feet. Running his hand over his face, Brett asked, "How long have I been out?" "I'm assuming since last night." Sara replied. "We've been looking for you all morning; this was the only room left to search." "What were you doing in here anyway?" asked Bart. For a moment, Brett looked through his mind, trying to find the answer. But then, he noticed what room he was in, and the huge burned spot on the bed. His eyes widened in horror, as he turned to Sara. Grabbing his wife by the shoulder, he drew her close and said, "Sara, why do you need me? What's happened!" The fox did not meet his eyes, but that told him all he needed to know. "Oh dear God, please no!" he screeched, as he let go of her, and raced out of the room. The bat sped through the corridors of the Tower, praying the whole way that somehow he could be wrong, that somehow last night had been a bad dream. Finally, he reached the doors to the main room. Forcing them open, he burst into the room.

The others were all there; they immediately stopped talking and focused on him. But Brett saw none of it. He only saw what was beyond the windows; huge black clouds that blotted out all traces of the sun, and the clock that read noon. His face a mask of horror, Brett collapsed to his knees. Grabbing his head in his hands, he began to moan; "We're dead! Game over, man! We're all gonna die!" As he continued to moan and writhe on the floor, the others all looked at each other in concern. They had never seen this kind of reaction from the bat. He had always been the confident one, who had the solution to every problem. That was the Brett they needed now, not this blubbering figure.

Slowly, Robin made his was over to the bat. Kneeling down, he said gently, "Brett, do you know what this is?" Brett looked up for a moment then, his eyes meeting Robins. "It's the end." He whispered. "It's Judgment Day." "But what can we do about it?" the boy wonder pressed. For a moment, Brett was silent, and then he let out a nervous laugh. "Do? _Do?_ We can't do anything! No one can stop this, not even me!" Getting to his face, the bat began to pace, muttering the entire time. "Oh sure, I could have done something about it. Hell, I could've stopped this all from happening. But no, I had to start to like her! I had to be compassionate. Why did I let that happen? Why? I knew everything, I knew what she could do, I should have ended it right there. But instead, I had to listen to someone else. I listened to a _child!_ Why did I listen to a child!" He continued to rant, as Bart and Sara entered the room. "Why did I listen to you, Bart?" he moaned, pointing at the young boy. "I could have taken care of her, but I listened to you, and now we're all gonna die!" "What is he talking about?" Nelson spoke, as the bat continued to pace. No one gave an answer, but Sara walked up to her husband.

Taking his hands, she said, "Brett listen to me. You did what you thought was right. It's not your fault." "Not my fault? Sara, I knew! I knew, and I did nothing." "We both know that knowing and seeing are different things. You saw something in Raven that the books didn't see. That I didn't see." "Raven? That's what this is about?" asked Beast Boy. "Does he know where she is?" Milhouse asked. To that, Brett raised his hand and pointed out the window. "She's in that." He responded. "She's creating it." "What!" the others cried in shock. "Yes, and I could have stopped it. Why, why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?"

"Kill her!" Bart cried out. "Yes, that was my plan. Back when we first met, I was gonna kill her and make it look like Slade did it. But I didn't. Goddamit, why didn't I kill the little bitch then!" Suddenly, there was a crack in the air, as Sara's hand whipped across the bat's face. His face was knocked back; slowly, he turned it around. He flexed his jaw once, twice, as if making sure it still worked. Finally, he looked at his wife. "I needed that." "Don't ever say that again, Brett." She hissed, her voice tight and drawn. "You were not the only one who cared about her." The bat stood still, his face reflecting shame. Then, he turned back to his friends. "I suppose I owe an explanation, don't I?" Shaking his head, he said, "I-I guess I knew I would have to; I just hoped that she would be here, and that we would tell it together." "Brett, please. Drop the suspense and tell us what the hell is going on." Martin begged.

The bat took a deep breath. "The thing that's causing all this is a demon named Trigon. But he's more then that. He is one of the eight crown princes of Hell. He's also the only being in history that's been dammed by both Heaven and Hell." "What do you mean?" asked Starfire. "Despite what you may believe, God and the Devil are on better terms then religion lets on. They're not on a chess board; they're more like different sides of the same coin. Each needs the other to survive. So there are certain agreements on both sides, to keep each other in line. One of them is that while they may make small battles here and there, neither side will ever try to destroy the other, until the end of the world, when the balance no longer matters. Everyone agreed to it, all the angels and the demons. Except Trigon. He wanted the forces of good completely wiped out, so he organized a rebellion against heaven and tried to take Paradise. He was driven back by the forces of Heaven and Hell, the only time they've every fought together. After he was defeated, God and Satan cursed him to remain in the darkest corner of Hell, until one of his earthly offspring wished him back to this plane. Since Trigon had no children, and there was seemingly no way to escape, it was thought he'd be there forever."

"But Trigon had a power no one knew about. Even from his prison, he could enter the dreams of mortals. You know how they say if you die in your dreams, you die in real life? Well that's not the only thing. Trigon entered the dreams of one hundred women, impregnating each of them. But they all ended their own lives, rather then bring his child into the world. Except one. The hundredth woman was named Arella. After Trigon took her, she was too weak and scared to end her life. It was thought that Trigon would finally return. But then, she was taken by the people of another dimension, where pacifism was the religion. They believed that if they raised the child there, it would be able to suppress its demon side. After months passed, Arella finally gave birth. The child was raised there, and in order to keep its demon side suppressed, no one was allowed to show it any kind of emotion. The child grew up with no real knowledge of love, happiness, sadness, anything. The only thing it knew was a hatred for its father. Eventually, it learned all it could from that world, and was sent to the earth of its mother's birth. It has remained here ever since."

The others stood silent, absorbing Brett's grim tale. Finally, Robin said, "So, we have to find this child to stop Trigon?" "Exactly." Brett replied. "But it could be anywhere." Starfire argued. "Yeah besides, we don't know anything about Trigon." Cyborg pressed. "How could we fight him?" "It didn't seem to bother you the first time." Brett replied. "What?" "We've already met his child. And you and Beast Boy have already fought him. Hell, who do you think was controlling me?" A puzzled look came across Cyborg's face, but then horrible understanding came into it. "What do you mean we fought him before?" Beast Boy questioned, still not getting it. "Do you remember what happened in Raven's mirror?" the bat asked. For once, Beast Boy actually understood. "But, that can't be…" "It is. Arella was taken to the world of Azarath, and gave birth to a daughter. A daughter she named after the birds that rested in Azarath from that day on. She named her Raven."

"How could you not tell us this?" Nelson cried angrily. "Don't you think I wanted to? But if I had, we never would have come here. Besides that, it wasn't my place after a while. At first, I planned to end it all myself, but I started to like her, the same way we all did." Brett snapped. "But you knew this the whole time?" Robin asked in disbelief. "He wasn't the only one, Rob." Sara spoke. "But we couldn't tell you, not until she was ready. She was so scared of it. Raven hated what she was, hated what it made her do. She knew it made you distrust her, and fear her at times. But you know what? She told me back in the other world that you guys were the only thing that kept her sane." No one knew how to respond to that, except to feel slightly unworthy of that sort of praise. But finally, Nelson asked "But why couldn't you tell us? I mean, if you knew what she was.." "She thought she was a monster.. Besides, don't you think she would have known if we had?" Sara answered. "Oh sure, it wouldn't be obvious. But she'd know. No one would have looked at her the same. There would have been that glint in everyone's eye about her. We know what that's like." "So how do we save her?" asked Beast Boy. "We don't." Brett said.

"What?" "Saving Raven is no longer an option." The bat explained. At that, Beast Boy grew angry and walked over to the bat. "I don't care if she is a demon, there has to be something we can do. I thought you knew about being a monster." Brett's eyes flared, and he grabbed Beast Boy's collar. Lifting the shape shifter up, he looked him dead in the eye. "I'm going to make this extremely clear. We can't save Raven, because the Raven we knew is _dead!"_ The anger broke apart on Beast Boy's face. "Trigon's evil snuffed out her soul the minute he took her." the bat explained, more gently, as he lowered his friend back to the ground. "All that's left is an empty, corrupted shell. It looks like Raven, it talks like her, and it knows everything she did. But it's not her."

Everyone around looked at each other, shocked by this last burst of news. "Then what can we do?" asked Martin. "There's still one way. I've used it before." Reaching behind him, Brett drew forth his Shadowblade. "The way of the sword." "Brett no." Sara pleaded, knowing what this meant. "There's no other way." "You would kill someone who meant this much to you?" she asked, as tears began to run down her face. "You know it's not the first time." He said gently, running his hand through her hair. "This is destroying her memory. It's a mockery of everything Raven stood for. We have to do this. It's what she would want. Besides, I can't let the others have this kind of stain on themselves. They're just kids." Sara nodded, though she still wept. Turning to the others, he said, "We leave in an hour. I'll be in her room."


	5. Warrior's Vigil

Chap. 5

Warrior's Vigil

(lyrics by Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

He stood at her doorway. Slowly, he reached up and ran his hand across the engraved nameplate. Briefly, Brett wondered if they would take it off when this was all over. But he shook his head; if they survived, they would not take it off, because he would not let them. Brett would see it always, as a reminder of what he would do this day. Brett sighed; he knew he wouldn't need it though. It would stay with him, the same way it always did.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

All those friends he had destroyed, they never left him. He saw their faces in his dreams, and he knew he always would. It was the curse of being the warrior that he was. Sometimes, those you loved had to die by your hand, for the greater good. But he was tired; so very tired of all it. He wanted to be free of the voices, free of the guilt. But he never would be, and now he would add to it. Sighing, the bat entered her room. Looking around, he was struck by powerful memories of Raven. He saw all the spellbooks he had helped her to learn. The poetry she had read to him. For a moment, he thought he might cry. But grief would have to wait. He had to prepare for the dark task ahead of him. His memories would only weigh him down.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Brett made his way over to her closet. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out one of her cloaks. Wrapping it around himself, he pulled the hood up, and walked over to her bed. Kneeling down in front of it, he folded his hands together, and closed his eyes. Looking as though in prayer, Brett called up all the memories he had of Raven. He remembered her reading, fighting, crying on his shoulder. And one by one, he locked them away in his heart. It was a skill he had learned long ago, when he had first began to fight this battle. He had learned how to lock away the memories and cover them in the blackness that was his birthright. For an hour, Brett sat silent, drawing away every memory he had of the girl. As he locked each one away, he became more and more numb. Later, when it was all over, he would let them out and be overwhelmed by them. But now, he needed them locked away, letting him be numb. For a time, hers' would be the most prominent face in his dreams. After a time, she would be just one of the many to whisper to him as he slept. But for now, she was just a girl, that he had to stop.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

After some time, he heard a knock. The door swung open, and a voice said, "We're ready." Slowly, Brett rose from the bed. Pulling back the hood, he removed the cloak and placed it on the bed. He walked past the books, the statues, stopping at the desk. Reaching over, he picked up a letter opener. He looked at it for a moment, and then he hurled it at the bed. It landed in the cloak, right where the heart would have been. And nothing went through his heart; nothing was felt in his soul. He stood silent for a moment, and then said, "So am I." And then he walked off, to perform the duty that was his and his alone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_


	6. Journey

Chap. 6

Journey

Soon, the heroes entered the city. But this was not like anything they had expected. No one walked the streets, no birds sang in the trees. The silence hung in the air, like an unwanted guest. They walked through, hesitant and fearful of what might come from the silence. Their hearts were filled with suspicion and fear; even the bravest among them jumped at every sound. "Where is everybody?" Starfire said softly. Sara answered, "Trigon's taken them, Star. Their souls belong to him." "He can take souls? How can we beat him?" "We don't have a choice." Brett coldly interjected. "Don't start talking about what might fail. I don't want to hear it from anyone here." With that, he moved off. The others stood silent surprised at the bat's demeanor. Normally, he was fairly upbeat about facing danger. He had always had a belief in success and was able to support his friends. Now he was demanding their courage, and refusing anything else. But while they were surprised, Sara was not.

She knew this part of her husband; she'd seen it before. He couldn't let himself feel sorry for them because then he would feel sorry for her. And do so, would make him vulnerable to something he couldn't face until his task was done. This had always been the difference between the two of them. Sara was always been willing to aid other people, in fact she enjoyed it. She wanted to help them to solve their issues. Brett did as well, but only to a point. After a time, he saw the solution at the edge of his sword. Sara knew it was not a solution he enjoyed, but he was always ready to deal it out. Yet it was only part of their distinction, because Sara had always been more willing to help 'obvious' paragons then Brett was. She was also more willing to destroy beings of darkness, like she had almost done with Raven. She knew that sometimes that the only way, but Brett was usually more intuitive into those beings then she was. But if the time for those beings to die, he was far quicker to accept it then she. She just hoped that hastiness and what came with it wouldn't lead them down the wrong path.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Whimpernel said after a fruitless hour. "Maybe we should split up." "Very bad idea." Brett replied. "It makes it easier for something to get us alone, as opposed to a group." "But we have searched much of the city, and found nothing." Starfire argued. "I think Brett's right." Robin countered. "We stand a better chance as a group. Besides, we don't know what is in here now." Suddenly, Whimpernel cocked his ear to the side. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked. "There's something moving. About three buildings down." The young hero answered, straining his ears to their fullest. "I'll go check it out." Neuron said, speeding off before anyone could stop him. "Neuron! Damn fool!" Brett cried as he ran after his teammate, the others following behind him.

Neuron sped into the building; his eyes open for any sign of life. Slowing to normal speed, he took a look around trying see anything. But the store seemed completely empty. After a moment, he started to think that it was just a false alarm. But then, he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Neuron whirled around, just in time to see the door to the back room close. "It's ok, I'm here to help!" he yelled as he moved towards the door. Pulling on the handle, the hero found it pull back easily. Looking into its depths, he saw nothing but a deep blackness. "Hello?" he called into it. But his response was two pairs of blood red eyes opening in front of him.  
"He's gonna get himself killed." Brett muttered as he raced towards the building. "He can take care of himself you know." Bartman panted as he ran alongside the Elemental. But suddenly, an explosion rocked the front of the storefront and a figure was shot out a high speed. As it crashed into the building across the way, Bartman ran to check on him. But Brett stood there, staring into the cloud of dust as though he saw what was behind it. Slowly he reached behind him, and drew his sword. Sara and the others reached him then, and while a few went to check on Neuron, most stayed with him. As Sara drew the Lightblade on her gauntlet, she stared into the cloud, trying to see what Brett saw. But she didn't need to, because a voice rang out, "Hello, my friends."

Slowly, something made its way through the smog and rubble. As it came closer, they saw what it was and gasped in horror. Raven stood before them, but not the girl they had known. Her skin was blood red, her cloak mirroring the color. Her hair was long and flowed over her shoulders. Her hands had become talons, but most striking of all was the second pair of blood-red eyes that had sprouted on her forehead. Smiling, Raven said, "I am pleased to see you again. I had need of your help." But the others stood silent, in total shock at what had happened to their friend. "Do I startle you?" she hissed. "A pity. I happen to like what my father has done to me. Frankly, I wish I had allowed it before." "Enough." Brett said, stepping forward. "Don't speak like you really are her." "Oh but I am." Raven said pointedly. "This is the real me, not the pitiful child that you knew." "You are a corrupted image, a defiler. I will not let this stand." "Do you think that you can stop me, Knight?" "I have no other choice, demon." "I happen to think differently. You will be made to serve my father, and rain his destruction down upon this world." "Never. We will destroy him, and return him to the hell he was dammed to. Let him create offspring with the creatures there."

"So be it." Raven hissed and let loose a blast if dark energy. The heroes managed to dodge it, and then went on the offensive. Robin leapt up and fired off a pair of explosive disks in unison with Starfire's starbolts. But Raven just smiled and with a simple gesture, caused the attack to halt and return to them. Robin and Starfire cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Neuron and Beast Boy, in the form of a cheetah, attempted a double charge but Raven simply threw them back. The demoness then whirled around and threw a pair of dark bolts at Cyborg and Whimpernel. Cy cried in pain as the dark energy burned his systems and Whimpernel was hit with the sonic fury of a thousand dark screams. Both collapsed to the ground, and Raven cackled at their pain. Suddenly a steel grapple wrapped itself around her, pining her arms to the side. Turning, Raven saw Bartman and the remaining BRATS holding the cable. Smiling, she suddenly infused the cable with dark energy, which shot through the line before the heroes could drop it. They screamed as the darkness seared through their bodies and they blacked out from the pain. As the cable fell away from her, Raven looked around at the bodies of those who had been her friends and began to laugh.

But suddenly a gold and black beam of energy laced into her from the back. Raven collapsed to her knees and turning her smoking form, saw Nightstalker and Lightweaver standing before her, their weapons clasped together. "It ends demon." Nightstalker said. "You will torment no one else today." Lightweaver added. Raven roared and began to charge them. The two Knights sheathed their weapons and met the demoness hand-to-hand. The two of them had centuries of experience behind them, and they knew each other's moves better then anyone else. But Raven had new, raw power and the insatiable need to use it. The battle was almost even between them. 'Stalker landed a blow, but Raven knocked his feet out from under him. 'Weaver tried to bring her armored hand onto Raven's head, but her enemy caught her attack and threw her back. The demoness paused a moment to smirk, but that proved her downfall. 'Stalker flipped upwards and grabbed her in a full nelson. No matter how much Raven struggled he would not relinquish his hold. 'Weaver then leapt up and let loose with a focused beam of light. It struck Raven dead on and she howled in pain. Nightstalker kept her still, allowing the full burst of energy to strike her, despite the danger to himself. Finally, it ended, and she slumped down, almost dead in his arms.

"Chains." He said. Lightweaver began to move her hands, and suddenly a beam of light went from Raven's hand to connect all her appendages. Slowly, she was lowered to the ground, as the chains of light bore into the ground. As she began to come awake, Nightstalker stood over her and held his sword up. "Right through the heart. That's how it ends." He said. Flipping the sword down, he raised it above his head and prepared to put all of his preparation to fruition. But as he was about to bring it down, Nighstalker saw something. Raven's normal eyes glowed blood red at him. But the eyes on her forehead were the violet ones he knew. _It's a trick._ He thought, shaking it off. Again he prepared to bring down the sword, but then he heard a voice in his head. _Brett._ It said. _Raven! _He thought for a brief moment. _No, she's dead. It's another trick!_ But if so, it had done its job. Brett could feel the blackness around his heart begin to crack. The memories were starting to leak out. Soon, he would not be able to do this. Letting out a primal scream, Nightstalker drew his sword up and drove it down……


	7. The Terror Begins

Chap. 7

The Terror Begins

… into the pavement next to Raven. Lightweaver stared, unable to believe what had just happened. The others, slowly waking from their pain, were gaping in shock. Nightstalker just stared at his sword. Even Raven was silent, looking at the blade buried in the pavement. But then, she laughed. "I knew you couldn't do it, fool." A burst of dark energy erupted from her hands and into the chains, shattering them. It then exploded, knocking both Knights back in a wave. Laughing evilly, Raven rose up into the air, energy crackling around her. "Prepare for the end, my friends!" She cried, as her hands reached for the sky. As the energy shot forth, the clouds began to part, revealing a blood red sky. Suddenly, a red burst of energy shot down and into Raven. For a moment, she held it, but then she released it into the ground.

As the others watched in horror, the ground around them shook apart, pavement flying everywhere. Suddenly, a huge hole appeared in the ground, right underneath Raven. A huge black whirlwind floated out, four sets of red eyes glowing within its center. Slowly the winds disappeared, revealing the figure of Trigon the Terrible. He stood seven stories high, his scaly skin glistening with power. His clawed feet touched the ground, and the heroes felt all their hope die. This was a being none of them could defeat, none of them could hope be victorious over. A dark cloud seemed to settle over their hearts as this being, so evil that even the devil had seen fit to reject him stood before them. But then, they remembered each other. They remembered who they were. And as Trigon began to speak, they began to fight.

"Mortals! Your time is ended!" the demon spoke, his voice a harsh symphony. "Your world belongs to me! And with it, I shall take both Heaven and Hell and rule over all!" "Never!' Robin cried as the heroes leapt forward. There was no catchphrase from either leader this time. No battle cry led the heroes in this day. This was a battle that they would not return from alive. Yet they fought on, as all heroes do. Starfire and Heatstrike let loose a burst of power, striking the huge demon directly in the face. Beast Boy took the form of a T-Rex and bit into Trigon's leg. Polar fired the coldest burst he had ever created right at the demon's body. Cyborg and Whimpernel created a wave of a million decibels of sound and hurled it at their immortal foe. Bartman and Robin grappled onto the demons face and as Bartman threw a bomb-disk at the monster, Robin threw a gas cloud into the demon's eyes.

But Trigon did not fall. Instead he laughed. "Your people have grown even softer then you were on the first day." He declared. "See what real power is." He opened his eyes and slowly, they began to glow. "I think this is it guys." Cyborg said, as they watched. Suddenly, four beams of raw energy flowed out of the creature's eyes and struck the group. They managed to roll out of the way, but the street where they had been became a huge crater. "See what the death stare can do, mortals!" he yelled as he took another shot. The heroes continued to dodge, but it meant their group became divided. Starfire andNeuron were forced to flee together, while Cyborg, Robin, and Whimpernel went another way. The others ran alone. Trigon smiled at he continued to attack. Soon this last gasp of annoyance would be gone, and the earth would belong to him.

But he had made a mistake. Nearby where he had risen from the ground, two beings stood who held a chance of defeating him. However, only one of them was able to recognize that. The other was in shock, standing silent at his great failure. "I couldn't do it." Brett whispered, as he stood silently, oblivious to what was happening. Numbly, his fingers relaxed, and his sword fell from his hand. But it did not fall to the ground. Sara, who stood before the numb mass that was her husband, caught it. "Brett come on." she urged, a horrid fear in her voice. "Our friends are getting slaughtered!" But the bat gave no notice. "I've done it before. I've killed people I considered brothers, sisters. I almost killed my best friend. Why couldn't I kill her?" For a moment, Sara almost wanted to answer. But then, she gave up. "I don't know Brett. But if you want to kill something, there's a huge demon behind you. And guess what, he's killing your friends for you!" Snarling, the fox pushed the sword back into Brett's hand and left him to join the battle.

Brett stood alone then, his mind reeling from what had happened. He knew what was going on around him, knew the danger that his friends were in. But he had to know. He had to know why he had failed them. His heart was no longer locked; that skill had left him. Slowly, he dove into it, allowing his feelings to overpower him. He drank it in like a fine wine, searching for the sour grape that had led to this monstrosity. But as he searched, he found nothing. All he found was a sense of failure and loss. For a moment, Brett felt that he would damned on this day, for letting this thing happen. But then, he found it. A pair of eyes, a voice, and something else, something familiar. He saw a figure in a chair, in a small room. The figure was holding something in its hand and there was a bundle on its lap. As Brett watched, the bundle gave out a coo. The figure turned and looked at him. And then Brett knew. He withdrew from himself then, and looked at his hand. Gripping his sword tightly, he turned and faced the monster.

"Keep going!" Robin yelled, as the demon fired again. Sara tried to comply, but it didn't appear to be doing much. She and Starfire stood together blasting at the demon, but he showed little pain. Though Sara's power hurt him, it could not cripple him. It was like a bee sting to him. He continued to advance getting closer with each step. Finally, he let loose with the death stare. It cut through their power, and for a moment, the end was near. But suddenly, a black flame shot up in front of them, blocking the power. It disappeared in an instant, but it gave them the opening they needed. Sara quickly fired a burst light right into Trigon's eyes blinding him. As he roared and stumbled around in pain, Brett suddenly appeared next to them. "Glad you could make it." Sara greeted him, with a slight chill in her tone. "Sara I know." He replied. "You know what?" Starfire asked. "I know why I couldn't kill her." He said almost joyfully. "She's still alive."

"What!" all three cried out. "Brett, you said that he snuffed out her soul." Robin said. "I was wrong. When I was standing over her, I saw her eyes change. I heard her voice in my mind. I thought it was a trick, but it wasn't. She's trapped in there, and if we can free her, it'll end this!" "How are we supposed to do that?" Sara asked. "If we go into her mind and break Trigon's hold on her." The bat answered calmly. "Do have any idea how crazy that sounds!" the fox practically screamed. But Brett didn't seem to care. Grabbing his wife's shoulders, he pulled her close. "Sara I have to. I understand now. I have to do this for us." "Why?" "I lost us a family once, and it's never gone away. I have a chance to make it up here. That's why I couldn't kill her. Because she is my chance to rebuild what we had."

Sara would have told him how crazy that sounded. She would have told him he was out of his mind. But instead, she felt something in her break at that moment. She could feel something course through her veins, that made her fears disappear. So she said, "I'm coming too." "Sara no. I can't lose you again, and here.." But she placed her finger on his lips and said, "She's my family too." Brett was quiet for a moment, and then he nodded.

Turning to Robin and Starfire, the bat said, "Guys, we're going to try to enter Raven's mind. Trigon will follow us in. He….. could kill us this time. He has enough power to slay an immortal. So, if we die, tell the others this; we've never been prouder to fight with anyone." "And that the Knights were never as much fun as you guys." Sara added. "But this is madness!" Starfire cried out. "How do you know that she is even alive?" "I don't. I have to believe that she is. And even if I'm wrong, we stand a better chance in there then we do out here." "Sara, are you sure.." Robin began to ask. "Yes. Please guys, you have to let us try. It's the only chance we have. He's too powerful to destroy in the real world." Finally the Titans nodded, understanding that they could not stop them. Not that they wanted to. The two Elementals looked out, at the form of Raven, floating silently next to her father. Slowly, their eyes began to cloud over, turning a milky white….


	8. Battlefield Mind

Chap. 8

Battlefield Mind

Brett and Sara felt the separation happen, as their minds left their bodies. For an instant, it felt as though they were completely free, all sense of mortal being gone. Then they sensed the dark mind they had to enter. There was a sensation of movement, and then, they entered….

Trigon laughed once again, as he sent a wave of rubble at the heroes. As it slammed into their weakened forms, he knew that they would soon be destroyed. Then he could finally take this world and seek his revenge on those who imprisoned him. _Yes, soon I shall have it… _he thought, but then he felt something in the corner of his mind. Whirling around, he looked the form of his daughter. He peered inside the girl's mind and saw what was happening. He shook his head angrily; amazed he had allowed himself to forget about the Knights. _That fool of the Shadows think he can save her, does he?_ The demon thought. _He shall learn once again that none can oppose the will of Trigon! _Slowly, the demon's own eyes began to cloud over, but not before he had done one other thing to deal with his enemies…

_The Knights felt themselves come together again, and they opened their eyes to a strange empty land. They stood on a huge piece of floating ground in an empty sky. "This looks like what Beast Boy and Cyborg told us about." Sara mentioned as she looked around. "Yeah, but I don't think that was part of it." said Brett, as he pointed to a large flaming statue of Trigon. In fact, as they looked on, the Knights saw that behind the statue, there was a huge pile of burning books. "He has gotten strong." The bat muttered. "Maybe, but we have stop him. There are no other options now." Sara replied. "No, there is one other." Said an all-too familiar voice. The two warriors turned, to the form of Trigon walk towards them. _

_He had shrunk to the size of a man, but he seemed just as powerful as he had before. "You can die at my hand." The demon finished. "Why would we do that?" Sara snarled, as she and Brett prepared for battle. "Oh, you will find it far easier then you think." The demon smirked. Anger etched on their faces, the Knights reached for their weapons,.. only to find nothing there. Not allowing themselves to panic, they prepared to draw their powers manually, but even that was denied them. "Brett what's going on? Why are our powers not working" Sara said, a hint of fear in her voice. "I-I don't know. This worked before." Brett stammered, his own voice filled with worry. _

_Trigon just laughed. "Fool, your powers worked before because this was still Raven's mind then. She allowed you the use of your powers, because she controlled this world. But that is no longer true. **I **control this mind now, and whatever I wish will come to pass. If I want you powerless, it shall be. You are not strong enough to surpass my will. Now then, prepare to pay the price for your foolishness, Knights!"_

Robin and Starfire looked at the Knights, wondering what was going on inside their minds. The two figures had not moved since their eyes had glazed over, they stood as still as statues. The only good thing that had happened so far was that Trigon had entered the same state. All three stood staring at the figure of Raven, who hovered in the air like a puppet on strings. Everything had stopped, as thought the fate of this day was completely dependant on whatever would happen in this battle of the mind. "Do you think that they can win?" Starfire asked. "I don't think that there's any other option right now." Robin answered. Suddenly, a voice yelled out, "Hey, can you give us a hand?" The two heroes whirled around to see the others attempting to pull Beast Boy and Polar out of the rubble. They quickly ran over and helped pulled them out. The two heroes came out bloody and unconscious, but still alive. "Oh man, what are we gonna do when he wakes up?" Whimpernel moaned. "I've never seen any kind of power like this." Cyborg added. "We can't even hurt him, how are we supposed to win?" "And what's with them?" Heatstrike snapped, pointing to the figures of the Knights. "They're trying to save us." Robin answered, as he attempted to bind Polar's wounds. "How, by staring at him?" the young hero muttered. "No, by fighting him in Raven's mind and trying to save Raven." The boy wonder answered. "What? Brett said Raven was dead." Bartman exclaimed. "Brett believes that the reason he could not kill Raven is because a part of her mind reached out to him." Starfire explained. "That's crazy!" Neuron cried. "What better options do we have?" Robin snapped back. "None of us seem to have any effect on Trigon. This may be the best chance we have."

The others looked at themselves then, seeing their bloodied bodies and torn costumes. They knew that Robin was right but it all seemed insane. "Is there anything we can do?" Heatstrike asked, his earlier anger forgotten. "Help me with these wounds and pray nothing else happens." Robin muttered. "Too late." A voice said from above. The heroes looked up, and saw a familiar figure leap down from the sky and land by them. "Slade." Robin snarled. "Temper Robin. Fighting me won't do any good. But if you want, I came here to bring out something you can fight." The heroes looked behind him and gaped in horror. Crawling out of the hole in which Trigon had made escape was an army of demons. Fire seemed to jut from every orifice of their body, and their faces were masks of pain and suffering. Slowly, each head turned and focused on the last group of heroes. Slowly, each one grinned at their prey. "We are _so_ dead." Cyborg exclaimed.

_The two Knights were completely overpowered. Trigon held all the cards; they had nothing. But they did the one thing that could always be counted on to do_. T_hey charged on, battle cries on their lips. Brett reached the demon first and tried to land a hard right. But the demon caught his hand and with a swift clench, shattered the bone. Brett howled, clutching his wounded hand, just as Trigon blasted him back. _

_ But as he fell, Sara took his place. The fox attacked the demon in a whirlwind, clawing, biting, and kicking almost every second. But the wounds she opened healed just as fast as she could make them, and the demon felt no pain. After a few moments, he grabbed her leg, and violently threw her up, and then brought it down upon his knee. There was an audible snap as the bone broke and Sara's screams joined Brett's. Trigon only smiled, as he seemed to feed on their pain._

"We can't hold them off much longer!" Neuron yelled, as yet another demon was thrown back by his electric bursts. "We've got to!" Bartman yelled, as he continued to battle. "We can't yet them get to Sara and Brett, or we're completely screwed!" "Hate to say this, but I don't think they're doing much better!" Cyborg cried out. Bartman turned, and what he saw horrified him. The Knights were becoming a bruised and battered mess. Bruises lined their faces. Sara's leg seemed to jut at an angle, and blood was trickling out of her mouth. Brett's hand was a crumpled mess, and as the boy watched, the bat's left arm actually popped out of his socket. Bartman had fought many things in his short career, but this was the first time he was truly terrified. Because the fate of the world was completely dependant on two people, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to help them do it. Perhaps this really was the end-times. And as he looked up and saw the clouds feeling the sky, saw Slade blast Robin with demonfire, he began to believe that it was.


	9. The Little Bird's Secret

Chap. 9

The Little Bird's Secret

(lyrics from Jeff Buckley)

**I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?**

"_I thought I could expect a challenge from you." Trigon sneered as he drove his foot down into Brett's back. "You, the great Elemental Knights, the most powerful of them all. But no. You've been softened by them. The humans. It's what always happens. We could have had the world. Yes we. We're both monsters, 'Stalker." He said, as he lifted the bat's head up. "The only real difference is that I choose to accept it. You just pretend to. I know what goes on in your heart. You don't protect them just because you want to. You want their acceptance, the acceptance of small, pitiful creatures that destroy themselves for the most meaningless reasons." Sneering, Trigon looked right into the bat's face. "You even made a wife out of one of them didn't you? Well, now you will she the destruction that she would brought on herself, that all her kind would have, if not for your failure." _  
**Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

_With that, Trigon dropped Brett and made his way over to Sara. The fox was huddled on the ground, clutching her broken leg. Clenching her teeth against the pain, she looked up at Trigon and hissed, "We will be avenged, you son of a bitch."   
"Perhaps." The demon said nonchantly. "But why would they succeed where you have failed?" Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around her head and brought her up to his height. Behind him, Brett tried to drag his broken form towards the demon, as if he still had a chance to stop him. "I must admit, you are persistent." The demon said. "I shall grant you a mercy then. Her death shall be quick, and yours shall follow it. A pity that your friends have not earned this." Brett seemed to hear this, but he continued to move, his broken arm hanging lifelessly from his shoulder. Smiling, Trigon turned back to Sara. Raising his fee hand, he gathered up the demonfire that was his birthright. His hand glowing fiercely he prepared to bring it down on the fox's face. But before he could, Sara's hand went up and a dark cloud appeared before. It seeped into his eyes, blinding him and causing extreme pain. Crying out in frustration, he dropped Sara and both hands went to his face, trying to rub out the irritant. "What did you do to me? I shall kill you for that!" Trigon howled._

**Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...**

_Sara gave no answer to the demon. She only wiped the last of the dirt from her hand, and dragged herself over to her husband. "Brett, you have to get up!" She urged, shaking him as best she could. "I can't walk on my own, you've got to help me!" Somehow the words of his wife seemed to get through to him. Slowly, Brett pushed himself up to his feet. With his good arm, he reached down and helped Sara pull herself up. Then, leaning her on his side, away from his bad arm, the two of them managed to limp over to the maze behind the pile of books. According to Beast Boy and Cyborg, there was no way in or out save the main entrance, and that closed once some one had entered the maze. Brett only hoped that was still true. Once they entered, the door did indeed closed behind them, leaving them trapped, but also with a few minutes respite from Trigon. _

**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrough ya**

_Gently, the bat laid Sara down against the wall of the maze. Then, he himself collapsed, exhausted from his effort and loss of blood. Yet he managed to bring his head up long enough to croak out, "I'm sorry." "This isn't your fault." Sara answered. "Yes it is." He muttered. "I was the one who got tricked." "Brett, we don't know that…" "What else could this be!" he cried, with surprising strength in his voice. "This was his plan, to drag us into this fight, without our powers and let him pick off the beings that pose the most threat to him. All he needed was someone stupid enough to fall for it, and that had to be me. Now we're going to die because…_.."

**She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah **

"_Because you loved a scared little girl enough that you would risk you own death for the slightest chance of saving her." Sara replied. "Because you wanted to help her. Brett you don't have anything to be ashamed of." "Oh? I dragged you into it didn't I? I dragged you into this mess, and you're going to die because of me. Twice I've led you to death." "Brett, listen to me. I chose to help you now, just like I did before. Even if this was a trick, you made it real. You made us believe in it, solely because you felt love." "And what did it get us?" "One last piece of hope. One last chance to save someone we cared about, a chance we might still have. Brett, look at me. I'm bruised, bloodied, with only one good leg, broken ribs, and I still think there's a chance. But we never would have gotten this far, if you hadn't believed. You have to keep believing. Maybe we will die. But if so, we will die together, knowing we did everything we thought we could." _

_For a moment, Brett was silent. Then he said, "So does this mean that if I believe in something and still screw up, I get a free pass?" Sara gave a brief smile and said, "Not concerning the toilet seat." Brett managed to smile back, and then he asked, "So what do we do?" "Trigon said that we weren't strong enough to get our powers in here. What does that mean?" Sara asked. "In mind-battles, perception is everything. He's the stronger presence here, so he's clouding our belief in our abilities. I thought that since this wasn't his actual mind, we would have an equal chance, but he controls it as well as his own. If we could break his belief, it might give us the edge." _

"_But how do we do that?" Sara asked, spreading her arms out on the floor. Suddenly, she stopped. Reaching to her left side, the fox pulled something out of the shadow of the maze. Cradling it in both of her hands, she looked at it more closely. It was the stuffed raven doll that had been in the empath's room before. "What is that doing here?" Brett asked. Slowly, he reached over with his good hand to touch it. But when he did, a surge of power seemed to rock through the two Knights. Again they had the feeling of being separated from their bodies, even though they were already in mind-state. The world seemed to spin around them and rearrange it self. But finally, it came to a stop._

**Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya**

"_What just happened?" Brett asked as he tried to shake off the effects of the trip. "I have no idea." Sara answered. "But whatever it was, it seems to have fixed my leg." Brett looked at his wife and saw that all the traces of the battle were gone. Her leg was re-aligned and the blood and bruises were gone. Gingerly, he flexed his own arm, which was free of pain as well. Slowly the two of them got to their feet and began to look around them. The maze had vanished. They were now in a room filled with bookcases. There were some magical devices as well. But then, they saw a statue that told them instantly where they were. The statue had two faces, one smiling, one crying._

"_We're in Raven's room." Brett whispered. "What are we doing here?" Before either of them could give an answer, they heard Starfire's voice say, "Are you sure you are all right, Raven?" Both Knights whirled around, to see Star and the Raven they had known sitting on her bed. The empath's face seemed frustrated as she answered, "I'm fine. Please stop asking me, Star." "Rae?" Sara called out. But neither girl gave any kind of response. "Why can't they hear us?" she asked Brett. "I think this is a memory. We can't affect it at all." Brett answered. "But I don't know why we're seeing it."_

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

_Starfire continued to ask. "Please Raven, you do not usually have such a problem meditating. Something must be troubling you." Raven sighed and said, "All right, but I don't want you to tell anyone." Star nodded, and put all her attention on Raven. "You remember how we went to the Shadow Temple and saw our worst fears?" "Yes." "Well, what I saw was this demon, that I had fought in Azarath. He was controlling me, turning me into his creature. When Brett told me how to beat him, I kept imagining him dead but nothing happened. Then this black cloud started to cover him and then it killed him. It came over me and washed away his touch. I didn't know what it was, but then there was this pair of red eyes. Then after we beat the demon, Impa told me that it was the being that I wanted to be my father."_

"_But who do we know who has red eyes… Oh." Star said, her hands flying to her mouth in realization. Raven nodded, and in the background, Brett's mouth fell open. "You wish that Brett had been your father?" "Yes. I've asked myself that a hundred times and I always get the same answer. I… it's just… he gets it. He understands how I am, and he makes it seem okay. I feel.. safe when I'm around him, like none of my problems exist. He and Sara always listen to me, and act like all their efforts should be put towards helping me. And Sara… God, she just makes me happy. It's so hard for anyone to do that. I can't believe how badly I treated her before. But she just keeps trying, and she's… such a loving person. She always wants to make me feel joyful and she always lets me talk with her. I actually had to stop myself from calling her Mom, and I haven't thought of Arella since I left Azarath." Both Knights could feel tears start to fall down their checks, but they kept listening._

"_Why do you not tell them this?" Star asked. "It would make them incredibly happy." "I can't Star. I don't deserve it." "But why?" "Because I'm supposed to do horrible things one day. What if I can't stop it? What if they love me and I destroy them?" "But you don't know if that will happen." "And I can't let it. I won't shame them and let them waste their love on me. I can't." At that, both the Knights, lost in their emotions, began to reach out, as if to touch and comfort her. But then the images began to dissipate around them, and they felt themselves begin to break apart again…_

_Suddenly, they were back inside the maze, inside their broken bodies once again. But this time, they gave no mind to the pain. "I had no idea." Brett whispered. "I didn't know she cared so much." "Dear God, and to be ashamed of it." Sara added. But before either of them could say another word, the wall behind them shattered, and the hands of Trigon reached out and grabbed them. Pulling them through the maze, his blazing face was pressed right to theirs' and he roared, "Time to die!"_


	10. Alpha and Omega

Chap. 9

Alpha and Omega

(Lyrics still by Buckley)

**There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya**

_With a pure rage, he threw them across the landscape. The Knights skidded across it, side by side, flying at least ten feet. When they finally stopped, they rolled over and attempted to get back up, but Trigon was already there. Angrily, he began to pound his fists into their backs. "Did you really think you could save her!" he cried, as he continued the attack. "No spawn of mine would allow themselves to be swayed by such pathetic ideas as the ones you believe in. She is mine, body and soul. And with her I shall cut a swath through this pathetic world my creators have built. And she will be my right hand, as she was always meant to be." _

_But as Trigon spoke those words, he noticed something. Despite his pounding, the Knights were beginning to get up. Angered, he re-doubled his attack, screaming, "She is MY daughter!" That proved his fatal mistake. As he pulled back both fists and drove them forward, the Knights whirled around and each one caught a fist. Try as he might, Trigon could not break free. But as he struggled, two faces painted with a rage that even frightened him said in one voice, "Not anymore." There was a dual crunch, as both of Trigon's hands were reduced to powder. He screeched in pain, just as they threw him back across the plain. He landed by the book-pile, and as he looked up, he saw them standing before him, wounds healed, weapons in hands. Wordlessly, they turned their power on him. He screamed again, as the shadowfire and lightbeams seared his flesh. He managed to bring his own power to bear and turned it on the Knights. It struck them full on and left gaping wounds, but those healed in an instant. The Knights returned his blast with double the power. Again, Trigon was hurled across the land, barely stopping at the edge._

"Hey look!" Neuron yelled out, pointing to the figure of Trigon. Robin and the others turned in amazement, to see huge wounds appear on Trigon's body. As they continued to watch, blood began to pour out of his mouth. "Master!" Slade cried out in horror. Bartman quickly turned to the bodies of the Knights. Their wounds were completely healed, and they were glowing black and gold. "They're winning!" he yelled in joyful tones.

_Trigon pulled himself up from the edge. Slowly he turned and looked at the figures approaching him. Their power was glowing around them in auras of black and gold. "You damned an innocent girl before she was even born." The Nightstalker proclaimed. "You denied her any chance of happiness." The Lightweaver echoed. "You made her feel ashamed of feeling love for others." Nightstalker continued. "You made her become an outcast." Lightweaver added. _

**But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

_But as they continued Trigon saw something else. Their auras were changing color. Nightstalker's was turning gold, and Lightweaver's was turning black. The demon did not understand. They were each other's polar opposite; for this to happen would kill them. But they walked on, with no sign of pain. Then the changing finished. There was a flash, and they became two orbs of energy; light surrounded by darkness and darkness surrounded by light. They began to merge, and a strange 'un-light' radiated forth. It blinded Trigon, but when he could see again, he felt a greater fear then he had ever felt before._

_A being stood before him, standing seven feet tall. On its left side, it was dressed in white robes, white armor covering its arm and leg. In its slender, feminine, hand, it held a staff, topped with the image of a dove, wings outstretched, light spewing down from it. Its upper face was covered by a mask; only its lower face, that of a human woman, was visible. Honey-blond hair flowed down its back, and a huge, feathery wing stretched out from its back. _

_But the right side was completely different. It wore black robes, and pieces of black armor. It's hand and foot were three appendaged, covered in dark blue scales. It held a huge sword in its hand, a sword that blazed with shadowfire. A mask covered its lower face; a blazing red eye gleamed forth from a mass of scales on it's upper. Black hair flowed down its back, and a huge bat wing stretched out from it's back. As Trigon stared in horror, it spoke, in a voice that was a man and a woman speaking at once. "We are the Alamagan." It said. "All that is, and all that shall be. We are light and dark, male and female, angel and demon." Slowly it began to walk towards Trigon. The demon attacked, blasting it with his death stare. But the Alamagan felt nothing. It walked on, headless of Trigon's attacks. Then it stood before him. Trigon tried to move, but it brought its staff down upon him, denting his skull as it did so. Before he could rise again, it took its sword and rammed through the demon's exposed neck. As Trigon kneeled, blood pouring from his mouth, the Alamagan whispered to him, "As it was before, so it is again. Go to Hell, and take your monsters with you. This is for OUR daughter." Grasping the sword, the living contradiction spun it 360 degrees, neatly slicing off Trigon's head. The demon's body slumped forward, and collapsed on the ground, as his head rolled to the side. The Almagan stood silent, and then it began to remove itself from this mind….._

**Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah**

Blood poured from Trigon's mouth in a flow. Suddenly, his head was consumed by flameand the rest of his body followed. A huge black whirlwind erupted from the hole, and drew the flaming body into it. The demons struggled against the winds, but they were sucked in as well. Slade tried to hold on, but he followed. But the Titans and BRATS felt nothing from the winds. As they watched, the whirlwind sucked up the clouds in the sky and then retreated into the hole. Once it had vanished the hole sealed itself up. As the sun shone down upon them, the heroes looked around in wonder, as the people of Jump City began to appear once again. They left the buildings, unsure of what had happened, only knowing that they should be grateful to be alive

**Well, maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya**

"I can't believe it's ov…" began Heatstrike, but then Beast Boy, finally conscious, slapped a hand across his mouth. "Don't say anything." He warned. "How did they do it?" Neuron wondered, as he looked around. "He was unstoppable." "Maybe we should ask them." Cyborg commented, pointing to the Knights, finally waking up. As the milky film vanished from their eyes, the couple looked at one another with pure wonder on their faces. Together, they had united the two opposing ends of the universe, through the power of love and justice. For a moment, they wanted to ponder what that meant. But then, they saw the sunlight, and their friends coming towards them. They had an eternity for such mysteries. Let them celebrate now. And they did, embracing their friends with a love unparalleled by anything they had ever felt before.  
"You did it! You did it!" Starfire yelled gleefully, as she embraced Sara. "All right, all right, give them some room." Bartman asked, shooing the others away. Of course then he turned and hugged them both himself. But the celebration didn't last long. Suddenly, cries for help were heard. Everyone turned to see the citizens digging someone out of the rubble. As the heroes looked on, they saw a blue cape, and a trace of gray skin. "NO!" Brett screamed, as they ran towards the scene.

**It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

But as always, Neuron reached her first. Pulling Raven away from the rubble, he pulled his glove off and checked for a pulse. But as his friends reached him, the speedster only gave a weary shake of his head. "No it can't be." Brett whispered. "Not after all this." Grabbing her away from Neuron, he and Sara laid Raven on the ground, and used their healing magics. They held their hands over the girl, waiting for a sign, for anything. But after ten minutes, nothing happened. After another ten, Brett pulled his hands away. Sara kept going, but he gently pulled her away as well. "She's past the limit, honey." He said to her teary face. "Past what limit?" Beast Boy demanded, his voice a mournful howl. "We can't…. heal the dead." Brett responded, as he slowly rose to his feet. Behind him, faces took on mournful looks. Starfire began to cry, as Robin gently offered his shoulder. Bart pulled off his mask and stared at her, as his own eyes began to water. Beast Boy fell to his knees as a grief that surprised even him overwhelmed. But Brett stood there, silent. The only reaction he gave was his shaking fists. Suddenly, the bat threw his head to the sky and let out a howl that was part human and part animal, and gave the grief of both races. He fell to his knees and collapsed over Raven's body. Then the Nightstalker, a being who had faced beings of unimaginable evil, betrayed friends for the greater good, lived through five hundred years of seeing pain and suffering that no human could stand, saved the world from Trigon through tremendous injury, and yet never once shed a tear from any of it, sobbed like a child. His wife gently put her arms around him and cried with him.**  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...**


	11. Bargain

Wow, you ever write something you know is good and then when you put it up people still blow you away with admiration? My deepest thanks to Bleeding Wings, Raven'teacher, and everyone else who has and will review this story. Hearing those comments from you guys reminds me of why I started doing this. And to answer you, yes once I get this story and another one finished, I will go back to original stuff. I"ve even got some stories with my characters from this! Anyway, that's enough o' that, now let's get back to what you're reading for.

Chap. 10

Bargain

For a long time, no one moved. No one spoke. They simply stood there, the beings who had saved the world, mourning one of their own. They wept for a long time, and the crowd of people, for once, actually gave the heroes their privacy. They all dispersed, gone back to their homes. The heroes stood alone, as some wept for a friend and others wept for a dream that could never be made real now.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps on the rubble. The heroes turned, expecting some sort of blood sucking leech, come to view their pain. Instead, they saw two figures dressed in robes. Once was dressed in purest black, the other in purest gold. Their faces were hooded, but they reached up and pulled the hoods back. The black figure was a woman of an indeterminate age, pure white hair going down her back. The other was an older man, his face lined, a white beard covering his face. The two of them stood there silent, as they looked the heroes over. Finally, the dark woman spoke. "We are sorry." She said simply. "We know you loved her." the man added, his voice echoing his friend's pity. "Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. Before either could answer, Brett said, "In this world they're called Ralin and Rastler. In Hyrule, they are Rarau and Impa. In both, they are our Mages."

"My Knight speaks the truth." Rastler said. "We are two of the Sages that you met within Hyrule. We have left our world to offer our condolences." "It is rare that we do so, but the pain of this day was too great for us to ignore." Ralin added. "We wish that we could help you. We know that much is owed to you for your help before. But this is a force beyond us." The Titans and BRATS nodded their thanks, still to distraught to speak of what had happened. But the Knights were not.

"Don't feed us that bull." Sara snarled, the anger in her voice shocking those around her. "Sara, what are you talking about?" Bart asked, not understanding why she was so angry at the Sages. "Ask them." Brett answered, his voice equally caked with rage. Placing Raven's body down, he continued, "Ask Light and Dark. Ask the beings who hold the power over life and death, who feel so sorry for us." Rastler sighed and said, "This is also why we have come. We know of the thing you would wish of us." "If we could, we would bring about the girl's re-birth." Ralin explained. "But you both know that we cannot interfere with fate. What is done is done."

"Bullshit!" Brett snapped. "This is what you tell us? After all the centuries of service and sacrifice we have done for you!" "We have given up everything for you!" Sara argued. "Our humanity, our family, our friends, and we've never asked for anything. Now we want some of that back and you deny us." "Do you not think we want to give this to you?" Ralin asked. "We know everything you have given up for us, and all that we have regretted taking. But this is not within our power. To interfere with the fates is the greatest danger that exists. If it would be done, it would have to be for the most dire reasons, the highest stakes. Trigon is gone now; there is no longer any need."

"Oh? What about this?" Brett snarled. Both Knights reached for their weapons, removed them, and hurled them at the Sages' feet. "You bring her back, or you go find yourselves some new lap-dogs." "You would do this?" Rastler asked in shock. "Give up all your powers, your immortality, everything, for this girl's soul?" "That and more." Brett answered. "If everything we've done means that you won't help her or us, then fuck your gifts." Sara added. Both Mages looked at each other, a silent communication made. They stayed as such a moment, then turned back to their Knights. "It is not only for fate that we do this." Ralin said. "We do it for Raven as well." "Don't you dare say that!" Brett cried. But then, Robin came to the forefront, stepping in front of the bat. "She was our friend too." He said. "We deserve a say in this so we're going to hear everything."

Turning back to the Sages, Robin asked, "What do you mean?" "Her soul was enthralled to her father all her life." Ralin explained. "A part of her always belonged to him. Now that he is gone, her soul is free." "That doesn't make any sense." Beast Boy argued, as he too stepped to the front. "Why wouldn't she be free alive?" "Her soul does not contain the demon part of her. Her body does." Rastler answered. "If she is reborn, she will be re-combined with that part of her being. Raven's father cannot use her to escape any longer. But his influence remains. Alive, Raven would still be prey to the dark side of herself; she would be subject to the same conditions as before, though they would be lessened. She is free now. Would you trap her in that cage once again?"

The heroes were quiet then. None of them had expected to hear that. The same thought ran through each of their minds; _Should we bring her back, just for that? _If that was the cause, what was the point? Why should Raven be brought back from relative peace, to be cursed again? Even the Knights were at an impasse, their anger forgotten in the wake of this news. Neither of them wanted to subject her to that, and they wouldn't be able to live with themselves if they damned Raven to that life for their own wants and needs. Finally each person there closed their eyes and sent forth a thought. Each one sent it differently, but it all read the same; _Whoever is up there, tell me what to do._

After a moment, they opened their eyes. They all wanted a sign, a way to see that one option was the right one. But nothing happened. For a grim moment, they thought that they were to do nothing, that fate would not be denied its' newest soul. But then, there was a cooing noise from Raven's body. They all turned, wondering if they had questioned needlessly. But all it was was a bird that had landed on Raven's body. Bart went up to it, and kneeled down. The bird did not fly away. He held out his hand; it hopped into it eagerly. Turning around, the boy held it out for all to see. "It's a sparrow." Beast Boy said. "It's a psychopomp." Neuron said. "A what?" Cyborg asked. "In some myths, it's a bird that guides spirits from the land of the dead. And it came to us without hesitation, to the living." "This is it, isn't it?" Starfire asked. "This is the sign?" "It has to be." Brett answered.

Turning back to the Mages, he said, "Do it. Or we leave." The two mystics finally nodded, knowing that this decision could not be changed by any force they could use. It was not the rash decision of children in grief; it was one of people who loved and wanted to love. Against it, they had no choice. "Mortals, gather around the girl in a circle." Ralin said. "Link hands." Save the Knights, each hero did as the Mage asked. Turing back to their charges, the mystics said, "An immortal is needed to channel the energy. However, this will take a greater power then either of you alone to direct it." The two charges nodded, knowing what that meant. They combined hands, and the unlight spewed forth once again. When it cleared, the Almagan stood, this time in the real world. It spread its wings, and lifted into the air, landing inside the circle of its amazed friends. Spreading out its mismatched hands, the being waited for the Sages to speak.

"The girl's essence has been extinguished." Ralin said, as he walked to the circle with Rastler. "It will take part of each of you to rekindle it. But to do so will diminish each of you." "Do it." Beast Boy said simply. Ralin nodded. A small ball of light appeared between his hands. It flew away from the Sage and through the body of each of the heroes. As it left them, they felt pain, but the circle did not break. As this happened, Rastler drew her hands up and a pool of blackness appeared at her feet. Suddenly a black sphere appeared from it. It floated out and intercepted the ball of light just as it touched the last hero. The two orbs combined and unlight spilled out from both. The Almagan reached up and took it in its hands. Without hesitation, it slammed the orb into Raven's chest. There was a blinding flash, which quickly vanished. Everyone looked, waiting to see what would happen. At first there was nothing. But then her chest hitched once, twice…. Then Raven began to breathe again. "It worked!" Beast Boy cried out. Starfire let out a joyful cry and hugged Robin. The other were joyful as well. But then they noticed that breathing was the only change.

The Almagan reached down and took Raven in its arms. Standing up, it looked at the Sages. "Her body is slow to awaken." Ralin said. "She will wake up within a week. Watch her." With that, the two Sages vanished, back to their own world. The Almagan stood silent for a moment, then turning back to its friends, it said, "Let's go home."


	12. Broken

Chap. 11

Broken

(lyrics by Seether)

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

The heroes went back to the Tower, and put Raven in her bed. After some time, the Titans and the BRATS went back into the city to help with the recovery effort. But the Knights stayed. They pulled up some chairs and stayed at Raven's bedside. Neither one of them left it for the next week. Occasionally, one of the others would come into the room and watch with them. But neither Brett nor Sara left Raven completely alone. Actually, that's not true. They did leave once, to go into the city. But they were back within an hour at their vigil. Once, Robin tried to convince them to take a break, before they lost their minds. But they only looked at him with their haggard eyes and he gave up. For them leaving was madness, and doing otherwise was the only thing keeping them sane.

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"Sara asked after the eighth day. "She has to." Brett said. "Do you think we did the right thing?" he asked, looking down at Raven's sleeping form. "She looks so peaceful. Think of what we're bringing her back into." "No one's life is simple Brett." The fox answered. "If we could bring in without that, there wouldn't be any point to bringing her back at all." As she finished, the doors opened and Beast Boy walked into the room. "Any change?" he asked. "Nothing." Brett answered. The changeling sighed and said, "Why won't anything happen?" "Maybe if you didn't spend as much time here as we do." Sara said. "I-I… just have to know." "I understand Greenie." Brett said. "So do we."

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Beast Boy nodded and walked over to her bedstand. It was then he noticed the stack of papers laying on it. Curious, he picked it up. It was stamped with the seals of Jump City and the state of California. As he looked it over, he saw Brett and Sara's name filled on a form that said 'parents'. Suddenly he realized what he was holding. "Why do you guys have adoption papers?" he asked. "Why do you think?" Brett asked, as he looked at the sleeping girl in the bed. "But, how.. can you even…." "Yes. You may not realize this, but Raven doesn't have any official family. Hell, neither do you or Star. If it wasn't for your powers, you'd all be wards of the state." "That makes it a bit easier." Sara added. "Besides, saving the world from demons is always a good motivator." "Yeah, but why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because she wants us to." Sara answered. "When we were in her mind, at first we had no powers or anything. Trigon beat the living crap out of us. Then somehow, we saw one of Raven's memories. She was saying that when she had been attacked by Bongo-Bongo, she had subconsciously dreamed up someone she wanted to replace her father. Someone with red eyes." "Brett?" asked the green one, for once understanding immediately. The bat nodded. "She wanted both of us actually, but she was too ashamed to ask. She felt her demon side made her unworthy. But now…. Beast Boy, we have to do something good for her. Raven's just lost the biggest battle of her life. Her father was destroyed and it was only by the grace of God she was able to survive. She needs something good to happen."

As he spoke those words, there was a sigh from the bed. Everyone turned to see Raven gingerly shake her head. "What happened?" she asked the overjoyed group before her. "We'll tell you about it in a minute." Brett said. "We want to appreciate the fact you're alive first." "I'll get the others." Beast Boy said, as he headed for the door. "Can you wait a few minutes first?" Sara asked. He nodded, and left the room.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Raven drew herself up and said, "Brett, I do remember the dream. Did my father…." "Yes." The bat said. "Oh God." Raven breathed. "What did I do?" "Nothing we didn't fix." Sara answered. "I let him out." Raven whispered, as her eyes began to water. "I must've hurt you. Tell me what happened. Everything." Slowly, the Knights told Raven everything that had happened over the last two weeks, except for what they had seen in her memory. When they finished, Raven was in utter shock. "I-I can't believe that you gave all that up for me." she said. "We're your friends. What did you think we would do?" Sara asked. "But I was evil. I hurt you. I almost destroyed the world…" "No. Your father almost destroyed the world. You helped save it."

"What are you talking about?" "Raven, we never would have been able to become the Almagan if you hadn't helped us." With that, they told her about what they had seen. "But how? I couldn't have controlled anything that happened then." "It doesn't matter how. What matters is the fact you're alive now, and that your father can never come back. But there is one other thing, that we'd both like to talk to you about."

"Rae, you've been alone your entire life. If you'll let us, we want to change that." Brett said, as he handed her the papers. Raven looked them over, her eyes widening as she realized what it all meant. "But, I can't do this. I'm still…" "Raven, forget all that." Brett said. "Forget the part of you that's demon. Forget everything that's happened. We will not do this unless you're sure it's what you want. Now put all that angst aside, and ask what you really would like us to do." "We've wanted another child for a long time." Sara said. "If you want that too, then there is no one we would feel prouder to call our own." Raven felt a lump grow in her throat as he looked at both of them. These two people, who had almost died saving her, had risked everything for her. As a tear began to fall down her cheek, she put the papers down and gave her answer….

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_As the sun set, the waters turned to liquid gold. The three children of magic watched it happen from the top of the Tower. They sat there, emotions running through them. Not a one of them knew what awaited them. None of them knew how their lives would be. But it didn't matter. They would always have each other. As the girl put her arms around her new parents, they wrapped their arms around their new daughter. The darkness was behind them, and now they could finally look into the sun._

**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**

**THE END**


End file.
